W niełasce
by Cellar
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Hermiona nie jest tak niewinna, jak mogłoby się zdawać. W więcej niż jednym sensie. One-shot.


**W niełasce**

Nieco luźne tłumaczenie one-shota "Fall From Grace" autorstwa rebel diamonds.

Raczej niekanonicznie i pewnie bez rewelacji, bo tu zwyczajnie zbyt wiele nie ma. ;)

Cytat, tak jak opis, za autorką.

~o~o~o~

_You know I am your worst nightmare, oh, you love my bloody kiss._

"Tie Her Down" Senses Fail

Hermiona Granger wpatrywała się w ciemnozielony sufit. Mrugnęła, kiedy srebrne kandelabry zaczęły bujać się w tę i we w tę od wpadającego przez uchylone okna wiatru. Przewróciła się gwałtownie na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. _Zmiana czasu, _pomyślała_. O, dość istotna. _Wstała z łóżka, wsunęła stopy w parę butów i użyła różdżki, by odziać się w czarną spódnicę i płaszcz, do kieszeni którego wcisnęła różdżkę i Pelerynkę Niewidkę, którą zwinęła Harry'emu. Wyszła. Przemknęła przez ślizgoński Pokój Wspólny i hogwarckie podziemia. Wreszcie wymknęła się z zamku, kończąc swoją wędrówkę nad brzegiem jeziora.

W chwili, gdy tylko wstąpiła na otaczającą jezioro miękką trawę, usłyszała głos, który sprawił, że podskoczyła.

- Na nogach o tej porze, Granger? Samotnie wędrując wokół zamku… Uważałbym. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kogo można natknąć się ciemnościach.

Parę metrów od niej z mroku wyłonił się Prefekt Naczelny, ze swoim uśmieszkiem i szarymi, niepokojącymi oczyma. Wiedziała, że widział, jak podskoczyła.

- Mogłabym powiedzieć ci to samo, _Tom_. Muszę jednak przyznać, że twoja troska o moje dobro jest wzruszająca.

Odwróciła się, by stawić mu czoła. Jej zdecydowane ruchy wskazywały na gotowość do obrony i stawienia oporu. Gdzieś w jej głowie zaczynał tworzyć się ponury plan.

- Jesteś trochę w gorącej wodzie kąpana, prawda? – spytał nieco pobłażliwie, jednak ze słyszalną nutą sarkazmu.

Postąpiła dwa kroki i zbliżyła do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zaczęła go okrążać, coraz ciaśniej, prawa dłoń znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jej różdżki.

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego uczynili cię Prefektem Naczelnym. Oczywiście, masz wszystko, czego potrzeba. Przystojny, otoczony wianuszkiem piszczących dziewcząt, najbystrzejszy chłopak w szkole, tak uprzejmy, czarujący Prefekt… - wyliczała. - Ale ciekawi mnie, czy spotkania z twoimi Śmierciożercami są wymagane jako nadobowiązkowa aktywność. Tak jak twoje zainteresowanie czarną magią.

Jej oddech posyłał gorące podmuchy w jego kark, jej ton był równie kąśliwy.

- Suka. Masz czelność. Bo jak wielu Ślizgonom powiedziałaś, że jesteś szlamą?

Popchnął ją gwałtownie i przygwoździł do drzewa. Umieścił dłonie po obu stronach jej głowy, skutecznie uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

- Jak wielu z nich powiedziałeś, że jesteś półkrwi? – odparła jadowicie.

To było zbyt intymne, byli za blisko. Była pewna, że on słyszy szamoczące się w jej piersi serce.

Jego oczy wydawały się być przepełnione furią, ale też…

- Jesteś taką pieprzoną Ślizgonką, szlamo.

Wpatrzyła się w niego, a on pochylił się i pochwycił jej usta swoimi. Jego pocałunek był władczy i pełen pożądania. Ich języki walczyły o dominację, kiedy przeczesywała dłońmi jego kruczoczarne włosy.

- Pieprzyć cię, Riddle – wydyszała szorstko, odwracając twarz. – Ty sukinsynu. – Starała wyzwolić się z jego ciasnego uścisku wokół jej talii, ale nie była w stanie.

- Tak, będziesz mnie pieprzyć.

- Nienawidzę cię – oznajmiła, jakby to miało rozwiązać sprawę.

- Nie, nikogo nie oszukasz, Granger.

Jego dłonie powędrowały do guzików jej bluzki, zaczął odpinać je prowokacyjnie wolno. Od każdego kawałka jej ciała, którego dotykał, promieniowały fale żaru.

- Nie, nie. Przestań.

Tom spojrzał na nią.

- Czy naprawdę tego chcesz, Granger? Bym przestał? Oboje wiemy, że cholernie ci się to podoba. Ja wezmę tylko to, co i tak już do mnie należy. – Ściszył głos i wyszeptał do jej ucha. – Bo jesteś _moja_.

Wpatrywała się w przyszłego Czarnego Pana, w jego oczy tak dotkliwie i łakomie błądzące po jej ciele, widziała, jak jego blada skóra i ciemne włosy lśnią w świetle księżyca, i docierało do niej, że musi pokonać go w tym zakręconym pojedynku.

- Nie potrafisz oprzeć się pokusie, bo czy potrafisz, Tomie Marvolo Riddle? – wyszeptała żarliwie, liżąc płatek jego ucha. Zadrżał nieznacznie pod jej dotykiem. – Nie jesteś w stanie znieść myśli o tym, że mógłbyś nie posiąść czegoś, co myślisz, że jest twoje.

W odpowiedzi z warkliwym pomrukiem zdarł bluzkę z jej ciała i zaczął całować ją gwałtownie, bez litości.

- **Jesteś** moja, Granger. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

_Nie mam zamiaru_, pomyślała gorzko.

Odrzuciła na bok jego koszulę, on ściągnął jednym ruchem jej spódnicę. Dalej rozpiął rozporek, szybko pozbył się spodni, w ślad za nimi poszły jego bokserki.

Gdzieś w tyle jej głowy głos brzmiący zupełnie jak głos Rona krzyczał: _Masz zamiar zerżnąć Czarnego Pana, Hermiono! Co ty wyprawiasz, do jasnej cholery?_

Stała teraz w samej bieliźnie przed mężczyzną, który miał stać się Voldemortem. Ale przez to jak teraz na nią patrzył, zupełnie o to nie dbała.

- Ściągnij resztę. - To nie była prośba, a rozkaz, jednak taki, który gotowa była wykonać.

- Nie będę delikatny, ani nie będę powolny – poinformował ją i z tymi słowami wdarł się w nią brutalnie.

Z początku był tylko zamraczający jej ciało i umysł ból, ale potem z każdym pchnięciem, czuła jak zaciska się wokół niego z rozkoszą, jak coraz bardziej zbliża się do krawędzi.

Bliżej… Bardziej... Bliżej…

_Teraz._

W chwili kiedy oboje krzyczeli w rozkoszy, wydobyła z siebie słowa, których on nie usłyszał. Przyciskając różdżkę do jego piersi, wypowiedziała miękkie i bolesne:

- Kocham cię.

Słowa te poprzedziły błysk zielonego światła, który pozostawił za sobą parę pustych oczu.

_Jesteś taką pieprzoną Ślizgonką, szlamo._


End file.
